Claire De'Lune De La Katsden
Claire De'Lune De La Katsden is a Nephilim who resides in the Eglise des Miroirs in the centermost city of Alurra. She holds the title of Essence of Purity on the Nephilim Council, and is the only female on the board. Early life Claire was born to unknown parents and left on a church doorstep, as was the law regarding unwanted children at the time. She was raised with six other female Angels by an unknown priest, who secretly used them as sex slaves. She was favored by the church and subsequently displayed atop a mantle. Having never learned to walk, she sat and smiled during services, believing that this was what God had planned for her. Clare was abused heavily by the other girls out of jealousy, sometimes being starved for days on end, which was simply minorly unpleasent to a Nephilim. She went on this way for sixteen years, until she slaughtered the entire congregation, along with the priest and Angels, with a mace. She was rescued by an unknown demon and a different preist, and went into hiding. The three went from city to city searching for paradise, ultimately deciding that it was in the mountains. Along the way, Claire picked up a flower and carried it with her, determined to plant it in eden. The demon and Claire split off from the priest, thinking they had found what they were looking for, but ultimately walked right into an ambush which resulted in the demons death, and Claire being heavily wounded. This was early on in the emergence of anything non-human, so the ambush squad presumed Claire dead and left her. The flower pot that contained Claire's flower broke, resulting in the Gardens of Zon and the release of thousands of new flora and fauna to Gig. She refuses to take credit for this. The preist, also believing Claire dead, established a church that kept close to the ideals of Catholicism, and named Claire it's Matron. Eglise des Miroirs Many years after the events of the Garden of Zon, Claire was contacted by her supposed cousin, Deimos Katzden. He was challenged to find her alive by the Nephilim Council. He found her to prove the incompetence of the Council. As it turned out, the one who had contacted her was a roommate of Deimos, a furre by the name of Quincy Elroy, in an attempt to make a prank call. Claire was brought to live with Deimos in his mansion for a few years, where she was taken care of by the Elroy brothers and a forest elf named Acharon Jameson. After a few years of living with her cousin, she received a letter that the priest had left to her the Eglise des Miroirs, a very elegant church. She took up residence in it and began running weekly services. Personal Life Claire is currently in a steady relationship with Fidella 'Fling' Bledwick, a forest elf. This was cause for much controversy due to Claire's intolerant stand on lower beings, but ultimately Claire began threatening those who spoke out against her relationship with death. Category:People